Cloud computing is an emerging technology that provides a variety of services over a network, such as the Internet. Multimedia services and the use of mobile devices over wireless networks are increasing significantly. However, multimedia services, particularly when delivered over a wireless network to a mobile device having limited battery and processing power, are particularly challenging.
Multimedia presents significant quality of service (QoS) issues. In particular, audio/video content provided over a wireless network to a mobile device can experience delay, “jitter” or significant quality degradation, such as “pixilation.” Such quality degradation can result from two primary sources: failures within the cloud and failures within the mobile device.
Failures within the cloud can include failure to fully utilize the capability and capacity of the cloud and its processing power. Failures within the mobile device include inherent limitations due to processing power, limited memory and limited battery power.
Accordingly, significant demand is developing in cloud computing, and mobile devices are a strong segment of that market. However, resolution of significant quality of service issues would help the market to achieve its full potential.